coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7353 (1st June 2010)
Plot The police conduct door-to-door enquiries in the Street. Trevor wants to stay with Carla at the factory but she sends him away as Bill and Jason are on the roof. Hayley shows Anna the present Roy left her. It's a salsa dress. Hayley's touched. Robbie turns up at the factory to see Carla. She asks him to come back in an hour. David prepares for court. Natasha chides him and Nick for bribing a witness. Anka rings, on the verge of pulling out, but David persuades her to turn up. Robbie returns to Underworld. Carla's horrified when Robbie pulls a gun on her. Hayley arrives at the café with her suitcase. Roy's delighted and proposes cancelling his trip to York. Hayley insists he goes while she minds the café. Robbie forces Carla to get rid of Bill and Jason. She's terrified and obeys. Nick wishes a nervous David the best of luck as the court reconvenes. Tina, Eileen, Audrey, Norris and Mary watch from the public gallery. Robbie ties Carla to her chair and covers her mouth with gaffer tape before heading outside, locking the door behind him. Carla tries to scream for help. Gail's defence gets underway. She explains the circumstances of the last time she saw Joe and declares that Tracy's testimony is a tissue of lies. Robbie tells Roy he can no longer make the York trip. Roy departs alone. Robbie goes to the café and tells Hayley that Carla has had an accident in the factory. Hayley follows him. Anka arrives at the court. David pretends never to have met her. Suddenly, Anka gets cold feet and bolts. Helpless David cannot call after her. The prosecution accuses Gail of attacking Joe in anger. She denies it but struggles to hold herself together. Hayley's aghast to find Carla tied up and gagged in the office. She tries to scream but Robbie ties her up as well. Hayley and Carla are stunned when Tony appears on the staircase. Tony praises Robbie for successfully capturing them. Carla is humiliated. Tony removes the gaffer tape from Carla's mouth, and tells Carla and Hayley that since no one knows they are there, they won't be disturbed. Cast Regular cast *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien Guest cast *Robbie Sloane - James Fleet *Police Officer - Simon Hayward *Usher - Jack Lord *Judge - Nicholas Blane *Mr Hughes - Robert Daws *Prosecution Q.C. - Pip Torrens *Clerk - Paul Dockery *Gail's Solicitor - Jake Norton *Anka - Zelda Tinska *Ms Waller - Melanie Gutteridge Places *Coronation Street exterior *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom and foyer Notes *Becky McDonald (Katherine Kelly) is credited but doesn't appear. *Credited in error on this episode were Gordon Seed and Derek Lea as Stunt Doubles with Richard Hammatt as the Stunt Co-ordinator. *This Tuesday episode, part of an intended six-episode week designed to celebrate Coronation Street 's debut in HD, was transmitted at 9.00pm between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent. The next episode was originally scheduled for 9.00pm on Wednesday 2nd June, but was postponed to Monday 7th June as per a decision by ITV not to broadcast episodes featuring the Underworld siege storyline in the days immediately following the Cumbria shootings, which occurred on 2nd June 2010. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robbie follows his instructions from Tony and takes Carla and Hayley hostage; and Gail breaks down while giving evidence, as her eyewitness flees and her lies come back to haunt her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,380,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns